<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fufu by brandywine421</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479641">fufu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandywine421/pseuds/brandywine421'>brandywine421</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandywine421/pseuds/brandywine421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was too early for Marci.  It was <em>always</em> too early for Marci.</p><p>"I can't keep her, Matt, Foggy's so allergic and Karen won't pay the pet deposit and - I can't just abandon her after I saved her from that - that - that <em>bitch</em> - "</p><p>Matt held the wriggling furry creature at arm's length and considered Marci's words compared to the size of the animal.  "Are you absolutely sure she isn't a cat?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Marci steals a dog.  Somehow this is Matt's problem.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Castle/Matt Murdock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
It was too early for Marci.  It was <em>always</em> too early for Marci.</p><p>"I can't keep her, Matt, Foggy's so allergic and Karen won't pay the pet deposit and - I can't just abandon her after I saved her from that - that - that bitch - "</p><p>Matt held the wriggling furry creature at arm's length and considered Marci's words compared to the size of the animal.  "Are you absolutely <strong>sure</strong> she isn't a cat?"</p><p>His sanctuary had been invaded just past dawn when his hair was still damp from his post-Daredevil shower.  The frozen corn he'd taped to his ankle wasn't melted yet - his life sucked.  He trusted Foggy implicitly, desperately after all the bullshit they'd gone through - all Matt's fault but still - he trusted Foggy enough to give him permission to tell his soon-to-be-wife.  It was a mistake - <em>woo boy</em>.</p><p>Marci had been understanding about it, which should have been his first warning sign, but had been calling in favors carte blanche for every scoop of bullshit he'd put Foggy through over the years.  He was capping her at years they'd known each other but - she still had a lot of favors.</p><p>So far, he'd followed three of her clients home (caught one asshole ex-husband), confirmed a pregnancy (office betting pool win), and identified the mailman that kept reading her fashion magazines before tucking them in the box.</p><p>The early morning visit - the fact that Foggy gave her the spare key - had all the signs of a full on emergency.</p><p>Not a - dog?</p><p>"I know you can't use her as a seeing eye dog, but - "</p><p>He brought his arms in, checking the dog over now that he was sure her thrumming pulse was out of concern and not trickery trying to give him a cat.  "Why does she smell like hair dye?"  Floppy ears, eager tongue and wiggling tail - <strong>not</strong> a cat.</p><p>"I saved her."</p><p>Shit.  "Do you need a lawyer, Marci?"</p><p>"I don't know if The Replacement Bitch knows she's gone yet - she dyed the dog to match the drapes, the <strong>pink</strong> drapes, Matt - that's - dog endangerment, right?"</p><p>"She dyed the dog pink?  That's - animal cruelty, it has to be."  He curled the dog closer to his chest, ignoring the happy licks against his chin.  Poor thing.  "Wait - did you <em>steal</em> her?"</p><p>"Does Daredevil know anyone that can hack a dog's microchip?"</p><p>Dammit.  Of course he did, but she wasn't supposed to know that he had a possible date with the guy tonight.  He lowered the pup to the floor to sniff around and tried to glare at Marci.  "Why on earth would you think - "</p><p>She noticed the parcel of vegetables duct taped to his ankle and cursed.  The dog pawed at his good leg in sympathy.</p><p>"You have to talk to your stepmother, Marci.  You can't steal her dog."</p><p>"I will talk to my <em>father</em>, but she can suck my - "</p><p>"Marci.  <strong>Go</strong>."</p><p>She went and he limped into the kitchen, Fufu circling him in curious swirls as he tried to use his Daredevil instincts to decide the best way to handle his new houseguest and not have to cancel his date.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
"Thanks so much, this is such a big help, you don't even know," Paulo said, shoving the cash into his hand with the leash.  Frank hated taking money from his neighbors but they would be paying more if they used a real agency.</p><p>Dog-walking was serious business and he didn't have to advertise.  He took Max out regularly, and it wasn't a big deal to bring her friends out, too especially if he got paid for it.</p><p>Hunting bad guys didn't always pay the rent so he considered dog-walking an honest side hustle even if Lieberman wanted him to call it a 'part time job' or some shit.  The honest part was more important than the hustle. <em> (But there was some hustling involved.)</em></p><p>He broke up dog-fighting rings and illegal breeders and rescued neglected and mistreated pets for no reward and was prouder of his 'nice to animals' reputation than his Punisher one, whatever that was worth.</p><p>"I'll make sure Rocket's tired out before I bring him back.  Get some sleep before the baby wakes up - teething's rough."  Fist-bump and first dog acquired, he set off to pick up the next three before starting the route to the park.</p><p>He wasn't nervous about tonight, not really.  Planning ambushes and battle plans was nothing compared to - <em>dating</em>.  He shouldn't need extra prep time for dating, if that's what the rooftop invitation tonight turned into.  He was hoping to *finally* see what the flirty little fuck was hiding under that suit.</p><p>His phone buzzed once he'd reached the park and collected round one of poops.  He disinfected his hands before he raised it to his ear, keeping hold of his platoon of pups.</p><p>
  <em>"Change of plans."</em>
</p><p>His mood dropped at the sound of Red's dark voice this early.  It must be a major thing for this time of day.  "Oh."</p><p>
  <em>"You got a dog, right?"</em>
</p><p>Frank glanced down at Maxie who didn't pause her butt surveillance to spare him any sympathy.  "Yeah?"</p><p><em>"Okay.  That's - promising.  I have - temporary - hush."  </em>Red paused at a distant yip of protest.  <em>"Temporary custody of a dog."</em></p><p>He laughed and all the dogs stopped to judge him for it.  "You never had a dog before?"</p><p><em>"Fuck no."</em>  Another bark across the line made Frank cover his mouth.  <em>"I'd - still like to see you tonight but I don't have a <strong>Beware of Dog</strong> sign yet."</em></p><p>"I'd still like to see you tonight, too, and meet this temporary dog."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Karen hovered between Matt and the dog, trying to give them equal attention, water and snacks.  "Fufu?"</p><p>"I didn't name her.  But - "</p><p>"But?" </p><p>She snuggled against his chin, so warm and fluffy compared to the coarse towels elevating his ankle.  "But I think I love her."</p><p>"She's pink."</p><p>"Did you bring the - "</p><p>"Shampoo, yes, but - she's really pink, Matt.  Are you sure you're ready for this responsibility?" </p><p>"Of course not, but - I <strong>love</strong> her," Matt blinked.  "We bonded."</p><p>"In the hour since Marci left and you tripped over her in the kitchen?"</p><p>Why was that hard to believe?  "She likes quinoa."</p><p>"I - don't know where to start."  She sank onto the couch beside him.  "Lecture you about impulse control, no, because it's Marci's mistake - lecture you about self-care - out since you are<em> hard-core</em> cuddling that dog - and I don't know if I can drop the '<em>who are you dating and how many warrants do they have</em>' lecture when you are so fucking adorable."</p><p>The snap of a phone camera sent Fufu into a flurry of barks and - oh - he was so proud.  "Good girl, good girl - scare that camera away."</p><p>"Whatever.  Foggy says to remind you to wash your hands before you come into the office and he's threatening to add 'lint brushing' duty to my job requirements if he sneezes but I motion to add weekly Instagram pics once Fufu washes that color out."</p><p>"I'll vote your way, not his if it comes down to that - I'll make sure he doesn't sneeze, the big baby."</p><p>She laughed.  "Says the guy with a pink puppy."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This storyline and dog's name is based on a point and click game series that I have been playing for aggggges.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p><br/>Frank worked with Daredevil off and on, initially because he couldn't shake the bastard off his tail and eventually because it was convenient.  The guy did good work and a good maiming could feel just as good as a homicide.</p><p>Plus, the Devil liked to flirt and make out when they where on stakeouts together - the guy's ears were better than a tripwire or motion sensor even with Frank's tongue in his mouth.  It was convenient that he left his mouth exposed in that mask.</p><p>They'd met on this roof before, a few times but their truce extended to not following each other home.</p><p>He'd wanted to, a few times, but he had an impressionable dog to think of and privacy, he'd been told, was important in new relationships.</p><p>Max gave him a look outside of the apartment building.  "I'm not gonna make you take the fire escape."  She sat down, silently making him prove it.  His phone buzzed and he scanned the text.  Apartment number.</p><p>Frank was never telling anyone he was double dating with his dog.  "Come on, let's meet this new pup."</p><p>
  <em>"I didn't open the door for you, Fufu, but if you want to go outside - "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yip!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then you'd have to commit to being at least six feet away from me - "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yip!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's what I thought."</em>
</p><p>Frank and Maxie shared a look at the conversation and pushed open the slightly opened door.  Daredevil - he could call him Matt since he wasn't wearing the cowl - win - was just inside with a bundle of fur cradled in his arm.</p><p>Oh.  Small dog, then. "Red?"</p><p>Matt smiled, an invitation.  "Hey.  Thanks for coming.  Is that Maxie?"</p><p>"That's your new dog?" Frank countered over Max's excited tail-wagging at being noticed.</p><p>"My friend says she's some kind of - <em>doodle</em> mix," Red said, holding out the vibrating puffball.  "Not a cat."</p><p>Well, those things might be true but seeing Daredevil with a tiny pocket-dog licking his clenched jaw of doom was just - too much.  The dog seemed - slightly pink in the dim light of the shifting billboard lights.</p><p>It wasn't the lights.  The dog was pink.  Pink.  He meant to ask a question, but a laugh bubbled out instead.</p><p>The dog barked disappointedly at his deep belly laugh, which made Red cuddle the dog closer and Frank - couldn't breathe.  He could not breathe.</p><p>Red pouted.  "Fufu is a perfect pretty princess and you're an asshole."</p><p>"Sorry, no, just - not what I'd match with your personality."</p><p>"It's a long story, but as of half an hour ago, she's no longer stolen."</p><p>Max barked a backup question.  "Uh.  Why is she pink?" </p><p>"Her previous owner considered her a fashion accessory.  I have shampoo but the first bath didn't go well," Matt admitted.  The pink fluffball barked.  </p><p>Max returned the bark, agreeing that baths were awful.  Frank unclipped her leash with a pointed look.  "Be nice."</p><p>Matt lowered his dog - he was not going to call her Fufu because - he just wasn't - to the floor.  Max tentatively wagged her tail and allowed the sniff check from the overeager puppy.</p><p>"Friends?" Matt asked, tilting his head curiously.</p><p>Max's tail speed increased and she pawed at Fufu - dammit - smushing her to the floor and licking her ferociously until she broke free and darted away for more Play.</p><p>"They'll be fine," Frank decided.</p><p>"Good.  I'm going to make dinner, come make sure you're not allergic to anything while I wash up."  Matt limped - limped? - toward the kitchen, pausing as Fufu ran between his legs three times in the four steps it took him to get there.</p><p>He would ask about the ankle later, waiting for Max to chase the energetic little fuzz mutt under the couch.  "You don't have to cook if - "</p><p>"I refuse to let a fugitive puppy or a twisted ankle ruin my date plans."</p><p>Huh.  "You planned for this?"</p><p>"Been a while since I had my shit together well enough to take someone out.  Or invite someone over, same thing."</p><p>In that case, Frank should probably take advantage.  He warned him with a careful hand on his back, leaning in for a peek, maybe a taste.  "We've been building up to something for months, you know.  Dog and dinner wouldn't have been my call, but I'm down."</p><p>"What would have been your call?  Beer and bang?  'Cause we can do that, too."</p><p>"Yip!" Fufu ran a tight circle around their feet, pawing at Matt's good leg.  She knew exactly what she was doing.</p><p>Frank glared at Max who was unapologetic, tail wagging in support of Fufu's cockblock maneuver.  "Out of the kitchen, where are your manners?"</p><p>"Yip!"  Fufu peered at him with wide eyes, maximum cuteness activated.</p><p>Matt sighed, leaning back against Frank's solid form.  "I love her so much.  Help."</p><p>He figured dating Red would be high maintenance but - Fufu was a whole new level.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>Mac and cheese accomplished, extra points for fancy cheese, and Matt considered the date to be going well, dogs aside.</p><p>"Thought you were canceling on me when you called this morning," Frank murmured into his throat, the contrast of his thick tongue against his rough scruff was just as hot on a date as it was in the suit.</p><p>"Didn't wake up thinking about pet adoption either, been looking forward to this."  Two hands under the shirt meant he could take it off, right?</p><p>"Did we check enough boxes?"</p><p>"Flirting, feeding, fondling - yeah, we're good."  Pinch - okay.  Hot.</p><p>"Can I take you to bed?"</p><p>Again, Hot.  "Yeah - "</p><p>Frank lifted him up like he was a perfect pretty princess but with strategic hand placement to make sure he wouldn't bitch about it because - fuck.  Hot.</p><p>He was disappointed when Frank froze inside the bedroom, rumbling with an unfamiliar sound.  "What?"  He tuned away from his arousal and searched the space - two warm bodies in bed already.</p><p>"Yip!"</p><p>Frank was laughing - deep and warm and real.  "Think we missed a box." </p><p>Matt groaned.  "I don't have a bed for her yet."</p><p>"Sure you do," Frank laughed.  "Guess I should take them for a walk and get them settled - on the couch."</p><p>Not hot.  "I'll go - "</p><p>"Not on that ankle, but you can change the bedspread.  It's looking a little - pink."</p><p>He paused.  "Does that mean the shampoo worked?"</p><p>"That means you need to add a brush to your pet-shopping list."<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>Frank was impressed, okay.  Good meal, good conversation without bringing up morality or murder, foreplay for days - all good.</p><p>He wasn't sure about Maxie, though.  At some point she'd shifted from Playmate to Foster Mama.  He didn't say anything when she pointedly kept the puppy from wandering into traffic, or when she stole a shoe from Matt's closet and brought it to Fufu.</p><p>But watching her climb onto the couch and promptly haul Fufu by the scruff of her neck to the cushion so she didn't have to jump - that was too far.  "You can't let her cuteness get to you."</p><p>Maxie judged him with a growl.</p><p>"Seriously.  I expected better," Frank frowned.</p><p>Maxie whined.  Fufu cuddled between her paws, vibrating with wags.</p><p>"Frank?  You okay?" Matt called from the back.</p><p>"Yeah.  Stay - both of you.  We'll talk about this in the morning."</p><p>"Yip!"</p><p>He glared Fufu into silence and made sure the bedroom door was closed securely.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>